Tales of a Great Shinobi
by chago38
Summary: Read the tale of a boy who seeks to be a great shinobi like any other.
1. Chapter 1

A young boy at age 5 was sitting by in alley crying, his name was Chago, Hyuuga Chago to be exact. He's crying because, he had just seen his mother die. The reason of her death was because she was murdered on a mission, in wich Chago saw because he had followed her. He was very smart for his age.

A seal was on his forehead, but it was covered by his bangs, and he had long black hair, he also had plain white eyes.

He was considered a discrase in his clan because of the deaths he had made on accident, he didnt know what he was doing, he was only a kid. The deaths were because Chago was being attacked, and he didn't know what to do, so he accedentally activated his Byakugan and killed them all, it was a discrase because one of those ninjas was an important member of his clan.

Chago thought he was to be a great Shinobi, but look where he is now, alone, poor, famished, and discrased. How could it geat any worse...a storm rolls in.

Chago cried harder, not because of his mother, because of his life. Now, just when he is about to give up on life, a hand reaches down at him, he looked up and he saw a person, with a headband, the head band had the sign of their village, the Hidded Leaf Village, he was a ninja. The ninja looked about 20, the ninja took Chago and brought him to an academy, where he learned that the ninja was named Lugab Sakuman. Chago became a shinobi at last, and then became Genin at age 7. But his life still wasn't perfect, he was hated by everyone, he never had any friends, until he was put in a squad. The squad was, Hyuuga Chago, Sean Simpson, and Cassandra Batia. Sean became his best friend, they did everything together.

"Hey Chago! Whatcha doing." Sean asked, he was the same age as Chago: 7.

Chago, who was sitting reading a book, turned his head.

"Nothing, I'm just reading this book. Hey have you seen Cassie?" He asked

Sean shook his head in response, Cassie was what they called her for short. She was never around, she was so mysterious, and very beautiful, Chago had a great crush on her. Sean hated her. Cassie was only a year younger then the two boys, but for some reason she was a Genin.

The trio were very strong on their own, and unstopable together. Their Sensei, Sakuman, is a great leader, Sean and Chago look up to him greatly.

For two years they trained hard and they achived there goals, but then something hit them in wich they never expected. The Chuunin Exams...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Register or Not

Chago and Sean were eating lunch one day when Sakuman poof next to them, his face looked very serious. Chago wondered why.

"Chago, Sean, and where ever Cassie is. The Chuunin Exams will start in 3 weeks."

Sean thought for a second

"What's a Chuunin Exam?" he asked.

Sakuman sighed

"The Chuunin exam is a test to determine which ninja is skilled enough to be ranked as a Chuunin. This event is held twice a year. The only basic requirement is that you have completed a minimum of 8 missions. This Chuunin exam is considered a substitute "war" between the villages to reminisce the wars between ninjas long ago. The Chuunin exam is basically a competition of all the rising ninjas within each village to show off each and everyone's skills and talents. The type of events for each exam varies depending on which village it's held in. In the Chuunin exam held in the Leaf Village, there are three main portions.

The Written Exam:  
This is the first part to the Chuunin exam. You have 1 hour to complete a 10 question test. The first 9 questions are given while the last one is hidden. The 10th question is not revealed until there is 15 minutes left in the test. You start out with 10 points. For each question you get wrong you lose a point. The maximum score you can get is 10. You lose points if you are caught cheating. Your overall score is averaged between your group members. Each group consists of three ninjas.

The Forest of Death:  
In this portion of the exam you start out with a scroll. It is either the Earth or Heaven scroll. The objective of this mission is to collect the other scroll and find your way to the tower. You must collect the other scroll by defeating and taking it away form another team. No one knows which team has which scroll nor who is keeping it. The only possible way to cheat in this test is to open the scroll before you are suppose to. If you do this then you will be stunned by a spell in the scroll. If one of your team members die then your whole team loses.

The Preliminaries and The Tournament:  
The preliminaries is basically the early rounds of the tournament to keep the amount of contestants low. Contestants are randomly chosen to fight one another until around half of them are out. The main tournament is just the same as the preliminaries except the competition is much more tough. Every ninja is randomly selected to fight another ninja. The victor will advance to the next round until there is one person left. That last person left will officially be ranked as a Chuunin. The fights are to the death. But Those are only the Exams here, We are to go to the Hidden Sand Village tommorow"

Sean eyes gleamed with joy and excitment

"Oh cool, so this means we get to kill people, right?" Sean asked loudly and joyfully.  
Chago laughed. They were both up to the challenge, but there was one thing, they were only nine.

"So is Cassie registering or not?" Chago asked

Sakuman nodded

"She alredy registered, now you two can also, here are your registration forms" He said handing them registration forms

"If you choose to enter the Exams, go to room 357 on Friday" He said and disappeared

Chago and Sean both registered amidietly(sp?) and they gave them to the Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New arrivals, friends or foes

Chago and Sean were discussing on what they should expect when they enter the exams when boy that seemed thirteen walked right infront of them, he hand no shirt on and looked very muscular, h also carried a neck cutter, only a mini size of it fit for genins. The sign on his headband represented the mist village.

"Look at these two little babies" the boy said picking them up by their necks

Sean kicked him in the stomach and did a back flip landing in a battle stance, Chago only avtivated his Byakugan wich he targeted the boys inner coils system, the boy in great pain let go of Chago and held his stomach.

"Woah Chago how did you do that?" Sean asked in awe.

Chago didnt answer his full attention was the boy

"What are you doing here, you cant be in our village without permission from or Kage." Chago simply stated

"My name is Komichi Kabuzay, i am from the Village Hidden in the Mist, and i do have permission, im here for the Chuunin Exam" Kabuzay said.

Sean growled

"Well doesnt mean you have to kill us" Sean said.

Kabuzay smiled

"You're right, but you babies got in my way and now im pissed"

Kabuzay swung his neckcutter, Sean jumped out of the way, but it hit Chago and it cut him clear in half, Sean gasped, but then Chago's corpes turned into a log of wood.

"The replacment jutsu, i hate that jutsu" Growled Kabuzay

Chago came out from under ground behind Kabuzay and kicked him in his lower back, Kabuzay dropped to the floor.

"Leave our village, get to the sand village, we'll fight there." Chago said.

Kabuzay stood up and was about to hit Chago when a kunai came flying and hit Kabuzay's hand, his hand was pinned to a tree, blood was pouring from Kabuzay, he screame in pain. Chago looked at where the kunai came from and saw Cassie, she dropped down and walked over to Kabuzay

"I may be eight, but i can kill you." Cassie said cooly.

Kabuzay growled and smacked her across the face with his free hand, Cassie hit the ground hard. At that moment Chago did what any other boy would do, beat the hel out of Kabuzay, he first punched him in the stomach, then kicked him in his face, then he grabbed a kunai and stabbe dhim in the stomache then back, Kabuzay dropped down unconcious and loosing blood quickly. Chago panted loudly, then he bent down at Cassie

"Cassie are you ok?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed him

"Thank you" she said

Chago turned red, Sean's mouth dropped. Chago looked back at Kabuzay and he was gone

"We'll see him again, come one lets go we need to get ready for are trip tomorow. And with that Sean Chago and Cassie, went to go get ready while the sunset behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Conclusion

While Chago, Sean and Cassie walked back to the academy, I'll explain what they usually wear. Sean usually wears green shorts and a green shirt to match with it, the shirt has the sign of konoha on the back, he also weras his heand band around his waist.

Chago wears his headband around his neck, (most Hyuuga Branch House members wear theirs around their head to hide the seal on their forehead, but Chago has something Hyuuga clan dosent: bangs.) Chago also weras a black cloak that covers all of his body except his feet and head, Chago also lets his long hair go down, like most Hyuuga Clan members.

Cassie wears all black, and has her hair tide up in a ponytail. Her head band is around her right arm, and she wears some sort of dress, of wich i dont know of.

Now lets get back to the trio who just arrived at the academy and told sakuman of their recent encounter with Kabuzay. Sean was telling the story while Chago was ways away leaning against a table only wondering about the fight, Cassie poped up behinf him crouching down on the table

"What's on your mind?" She asked

Chago hesitated, then said

"Kabuzay, he wasnt using his true power against us, he could of killed us all in an instant." He stated.

Cassie thought for a moment

"You saved me, thats all that really matters." She said

Chago sighed and looked down

"I just have a feeling the Chuunin Exam will be more then we expected." he said

Cassie shrugged and disappeared, Chago looked up and looked at Sean and Sakuman

"Sakuman Sensei, have you come to a conclusion?" Chago asked

Sakuman nodded

"You're still going to the Chuunin Exams, theres no turning back, you will eventually face Kabuzay again."

Sean smiled

"Yea we're gonna kick his ass!" he laughed

Chago sighed and walked away.


End file.
